


I'll give you what you need (only if you say please)

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, dom!liam, the tiniest hint to a possible budding ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks Liam is a pushover, a regular bore in bed <br/>Liam decides to prove him wrong</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://s935.photobucket.com/user/ibeejenfur/media/lirry_zps7fbb61bb.png.html"></a>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll give you what you need (only if you say please)

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty prompt fill, for some reason my go-to is daddy kink whenever i write smut lol, which is confusing because daddy kink is not even a thing for me but w/e i guess *shrug*

“You know what? Liam, he never really gets angry, like if you accidentally hurt him he’ll just go red and maybe make a grr face and grunt a bunch of times and then he’s good.” Harry finished with a dimpled grin. Telling the interviewer the same tired story for what had to be the billionth time after she asked if the band ever got into any band scraps. She smiled, flirtingly back and moved as if she were going to reach for Harry’s knee so Louis decided to pipe in to distract her, adding:

 

“Yeah it's like the fans have this image of our Liam as being an overgrown puppy and they're exactly right! He's so excitable over the dumbest things and he's just a total push over, soft as dough and while I haven't quite gone to council with either Danielle or Sophia I think it’s safe to assume those traits probably carry over into the bedroom, eh Payno?" He finished, reaching behind Zayn to pat Liam on the back.

 

The rest of the boys all crowed with laughter as Liam pouted, slinking down on the sofa because if there was one thing he still absolutely hated about Louis and it’s true they’ve come a long way from the X Factor days where all Louis would have had to do was sneeze just a tad too loudly to get on Liam’s nerves, but they genuinely got on these days—most of the time, but Liam would never ever not like having the piss taken out of him when they were live on the telly and to call him a puppy of all things was pretty awful, but the worse was bringing up his bedroom habits or _skills_ , that was just uncalled for.

 

Harry bless his heart, tried to catch his eyes from around Niall’s head, but the blonde was extra fidgety today for some reason and kept moving in the way, not that Liam even noticed anyway, too busy glaring at the floor lost in thought.

 

After the interview is through Liam doesn’t bother to wait for someone to un-mic him, just rips the thing from his shirt collar himself and immediately corners Louis in the hallway to confront him, calling him a dick for spreading his private business to all of Latin America—hell the entire world if the interview had been streaming online. Louis brushes him off in usual Tommo fashion and tells Liam to grow a pair before jogging after Zayn and Niall, leaping onto the darker boy’s back who barely staggers having become accustomed to being pounced on without warning by the older lad—they all had.

 

Liam frowns after him, feeling that all too familiar throb at his temples, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of cutting it off before it could grow into a full on migraine, using the breathing techniques Harry had taught him to keep calm and stay grounded.

 

Speaking of his boyfriend, Harry chose that moment to round the corner no doubt having just finished shaking everyone’s hand and kissing every female’s cheeks in the room goodbye before leaving. He took in Liam’s state and hurried over to massage his shoulders, trying to soothe him as best he could while still being mindful of his movement, after all they were still technically in public even if they were alone in the hallway, anyone could walk up and see them so it was wise to touch with caution, keep it friendly but not too friendly.

 

“Babe, what’s wrong got a migraine?” He cooed into the older lad’s ear.

 

“Might do, but not yet the massaging is helping tons though, ta.” Harry hummed and continued to try and rub the tension right out of Liam.

 

“Is it because of what Louis said, you know in the interview?” Liam grunted, because he knew him all too well. Letting his head hang heavily so his chin now dug into his chest, and making his next words a bit muffled.

 

“Partly, I mean it was rude of him yeah to talk about me that way about...” He lowered his voice to barely a whisper “our sex life no?” Harry nodded even though Liam couldn’t see it, but the older lad smiled knowing his boyfriend well enough.

 

“Completely rude, but he’s also _Louis_.” Harry finished with a shrug as if that was enough of an explanation, as if that meant the oldest lad was somehow excused from respecting his mate’s privacy just because it was something he did regularly.

 

Well Liam refused to accept that.

 

“Yeah well I think it’s about time Louis started acting like the twenty-two year old he is and grow the fuck up…I mean what he did was bad enough but he wouldn’t even apologize when I called him out on it, just told me to grow a pair and left.”

 

“You’re right Li, but Rome wasn’t built in a day.” Liam rolled his eyes because was Harry for real right now.

 

“Did you really just compare Louis Tomlinson to the city of Rome?” Harry shrugged with a little chuckle.

 

“Are _you_ actually _questioning_ me on this? He’s been this way for twenty-two years like you said you think one little talk is going to make him change his ways?” Liam’s shoulder’s fell as he realized just how right Harry was. Harry grinned from behind him, knowing he’s won this round without even needing verbal confirmation from the other boy.

 

“Right, so we’ll just have to take baby steps yeah? Plan this out a bit instead of confronting him all annoyed and high strung on emotions.” Liam had begun to pout about halfway through and he now he simply nodded and shrugged Harry’s hands off of him.

 

“All better babe?” Harry asked brightly, coming around so he could look Liam in the eye. Liam shrugged again because no he wasn’t 'all better' but he read the hope in his boyfriend’s eyes and couldn’t let him down.

 

“Yeah thanks to you Haz.” He fibbed, putting on a forced smile that Harry could normally see right through but Liam knew the younger lad was a bit distracted at the moment because they had about five seconds before the van took off for the hotel without them and therefore wasn’t paying as close attention as he usually would.

 

XXX

 

Liam never does get that apology from Louis, as a matter fact Louis instead has continued to purposely crawl under Liam’s skin, constantly muttering something cheeky about the size of his dick or how he was such a bottom boy, going so far as to ask Harry right there in front of him, if he begged to be fucked and it was all enough to make Liam reconsider his vow of nonviolence.

 

Niall and Zayn had grown tired of Louis' constant berating of their band mate and the blonde even tried to help, reminding Louis that Liam’s started his workout routine and boxing regimen with Jarvis, pointedly eying Liam’s impressive arms, but Louis just scoffed.

 

It had been a couple of days since that first interview  and they were lounging in the common room of their suite Harry and Zayn playing Call of Duty, while Niall and Louis tried to build a castle out of playing cards. Liam had been scrolling through his Twitter mentions when Louis first began with his remarks and looked up from his phone, Twitter forgotten as he glared over at his band mate. Louis paid him no mind as he added another card to their construction.

 

"Oh please Nialler, you know as well as I that those are just for show, heaven forbid he actually assert himself or retaliate, even after all the work I’ve done to corrupt him, I still can't manage to rouse him into manning up...I really feel for poor Hazza. The sex is probably terrible, a regular one way ticket to dullsville."

 

That's just about all Liam can stand as he suddenly rises from his seat, spitefully swiping out at Louis and Niall's card castle and completely ignoring their shocked and indignant cries as he stomps out of the room. Niall and Louis share a look, the blonde's eyes clearly reading: _now look what you've done_. Louis has the nerve to shrug, unbothered because it's not like Liam to hold a grudge for very long, he’d give it an hour or two before he cooled down enough to rejoin them.

 

Only Liam stays in his rotten mood for the rest of the day. Not talking to anyone unless he absolutely had to and even then he was gruff and only gave one word answers. He wasn't even talking to Harry which never happened, though he didn't pull away when his boyfriend came up behind him to hook his chin over his shoulder, not saying anything just swaying them from side to side to a tune inside his head.

 

The concert that night is awful, not because they didn't sound amazing as usual but because Liam barely interacted with anyone other than the audience and sometimes Zayn who was mostly innocent in all this, but the darker boy rarely partook in their stage antics anyway so unfortunately there wasn't much interaction to be had when it came to Zayn.

 

No, what made the concert awful was the way Liam put his all into his bits, aggressively growling and snarling his words; really thrusting his hips during his part in _Better than words_ , and successfully driving the fans mad. Liam was showing them all a side that they’d never seen before, well all except for Harry of course and to say Louis was surprised would be an understatement.

 

The thing was it was all so distracting and more than once Harry had almost missed his part or walked into something or worse off the stage; too busy staring hungrily at Liam. Niall tried cornering Louis smugly saying ‘told you so’ like this somehow proved that Liam wasn't still the definition of a Sub. It didn't and he hissed as much to Liam during their final costume change—though ‘costume’ was a bit of an exaggeration especially in Liam's case who wore a thin white vest and insanely tight distressed skinny jeans that he actually wore up on his waist for once, showing off the curve of his underrated arse.

 

The final three songs become a game for Zayn, Louis and Niall fondly called ‘keep Harry from jumping Liam right there in the middle of an audience of thousands’ which was no easy task. With Liam wiggling his arse and punching at the air like he was sparring in the ring with Tyson he looked so angry and Harry looked about a breath away from dropping trou at any minute.

 

Thankfully the show came to a merciful end and Liam surprised everyone by smiling wide as anything, as if he hadn't spent the last twelve hours giving them all the silent treatment and invited everyone over to his and Harry's room for drinks.

The boy’s heads were spinning, feeling as though they were living some kind of real life Jekyll and Hyde as they tried to keep up with Liam’s mood swings but they accepted the invite all the same. Harry made a noise of protest, having hoped that Liam would fuck him into the mattress once they got back to the hotel, but now thanks to Liam it looked like they’d be getting pissed with their band mates instead— _just_ _great_.

 

The band goes back to the hotel, the lads all heading off to their rooms while Liam and Harry disappear into their own. Neither of them bothers to shower, knowing full well all they were going to do was get sweaty again when the boys left and they could finally have sex.

 

They _do_ change out of their travel clothes though. Harry stripping all the way down to his briefs—he’d really love nothing more than to get full starkers but he was all too aware of his boyfriend’s jealous streak and he wouldn’t put it passed Louis to fuck up the sudden and unexpected peace between them in favor of riling Liam up by commenting on or even _touching_ Harry’s body.

 

The others decide to shower and all end up arriving relatively around the same time, fifteen minutes later. Liam doesn't actually have any booze for them, he and Harry already raided their mini bar the night before and the hotel staff hadn’t gotten around to restocking the fridge, which is fine since that's not actually why he invited them over anyway.

 

Faced with their confused expressions, including Hazza's, Liam smiles and this time it's not a friendly smile, there aren't any crinkles in the corners of his eyes. No this smile is dark and looks a bit dangerous to tell the truth and before anyone could say anything Liam is crowding the dimpled boy back against the bed, forcing him back, back, back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Liam shoved him onto it then and followed suit immediately after.

 

Harry's eyes darken, recognizing his daddy, also known as Liam on a mission. When Liam took complete control and _ordered_ Harry rather than _begged_ him— _took_ what he wanted instead of _asking_ for it. Harry loved every facet of their love life but he had to admit forceful Liam was very high on his lists of favorites. He almost forgot they weren't alone in the room as Liam crawled up between his bent knees, pushing them as far apart as Harry's briefs would allow and at once blanketed Harry's body, taking possession of his mouth in a rough kiss that had the younger boy whimpering into his mouth, blunt nails clawing at the back of Liam's black wife beater.

 

They continue like that for a few minutes more until someone cleared their throat, probably Louis and Harry reluctantly tore his mouth away from Liam to glance around him, blushing slightly when he met the wide eyes of his band mates. Liam on the other hand paid them no mind at all as he made himself a trail of love bites down Harry's neck to his bare chest, paying close attention to Harry's sensitive nipples. Maybe nipping them a tad too hard, that it hurt a little but not entirely in a bad way.

 

"Li-Li-Liam, babe fuck, as much as I want to, and you know I want to we're not alone." Harry tried to reason but his words fell on deaf ears as the older lad continued down to Harry's hip, running his tongue over the _May as well..._ tattoo he found there. A throat was a cleared a second time and Harry looked over to see the others had stood and were walking towards the door.

 

"Uh, we can see you're pretty busy there so we're just gonna take off yeah?" Zayn spoke up and if Harry wasn’t mistaken there was a telltale blush tinge to his cheeks.

 

That seemed to penetrate whatever sex cloud that Liam was under as his head whipped around to face them, eyes dancing with lust and challenge as he leveled them all with a steely glare, Louis especially.

 

"Sit down and enjoy the show lads, old Payno has a lesson to teach you about calling people soft and a push over." Louis tensed as Liam’s words seemed to be aimed directly at him, even if he was paying them all equal amounts of attention.

 

"Is that what this is about?" The eldest boy asked and was rewarded with a slight shrug. Niall shook his head and moved to shoulder Zayn out of the way in order to open the door himself, not wanting any part of this mess.

 

“Open that door Niall and I’ll tell you-know-who about the time I caught you on the toilet doing you-know-what to a picture of them.” The blonde froze with his hand clasped around the doorknob and he turned slowly to glare at his band mate looking equal parts angry and embarrassed.

 

“The fuck Payno! Why don’t ya just say it then, didn’t really leave much guesswork there did ya?” The Irishman continued to curse under his breath but moved away from the door all the same, stomping back over to his seat on the loveseat by the window.

 

Zayn and Louis still stood wide eyed by the door, now for a whole new reason, wondering which of their pictures Niall had wanked to. Liam smirked.

 

“Alright Zayn, you’re free to leave if you really want to, I only invited you over so that you didn’t miss the show but it’s completely up to you.” Zayn jaw literally hit the floor and he was very tempted to do just that, high tail it, leaving Louis and Niall to fend for themselves.

 

In the end his curiosity got the best of causing him to ask:

 

“The show? Wha-what show?” Liam’s smirk spread wider as he wordlessly thrust his hips forward, pressing his hard cock along the crack of Harry’s arse through their clothes, forcing a reluctant moan out of his boyfriend.

 

“Hold the fuck up you want us to watch you and Harry...” Louis trailed off unable to say what they all were thinking out loud “and you just think we’re going to _stay_?” He finished with a skeptical lilt to his voice.

 

“I’ve got enough shit on you Tommo that yeah I really do, besides there’s nothing you hate more than being proven wrong so I reckon you’ll stay to see that you aren’t.” Louis pulled an annoyed face because he also hated when people read him like a book.

 

“Why’re you doing this Liam, you don’t have to prove anything to anyone.” Niall spoke up for the first time, unconsciously pulling at his damp hair.

 

“I want you lot to know whose boss.” Harry made a noise of protest because Liam was _not_ the boss of him damnit and Liam knew how he felt about labeling themselves with predisposed roles but his boyfriend was so bloody hot right now, making his entire body thrum with want that he couldn’t actually find the words to say any of that, just bucked his hips up against Liam, figuring if they were going to do this then he’d rather they got to it sooner rather than later.

 

“What about Haz, doesn’t he get a say in any of this.” Zayn asked, clinging to the final and possibly most important lifeline. Liam nodded because Zayn was right there was no way he would do this without Harry’s consent.

 

Turning forward again, he looked down at Harry, on his back, nude save for his flimsy boxers that currently did absolutely nothing to hide how hard he was. He knew Harry had fantasies about being watched, they’d talked about it on a number of occasions, though he’d never imagined it would be his _band mates_ that were his audience, but maybe it was better that way—safer that he get to fulfill his fantasy and do it in front of people that wouldn’t run to the media immediately after, exposing his and Liam’s secret and possibly ruining the band.

 

“What do ya say babe, you wanna do this or you want me to send the boys off before I fuck you?” Harry made a whimpering noise and turned his head into the pillow, hiding his face because he didn’t care damnit audience or no audience he just wanted Liam in him right now. He groped blindly for the waistband of Liam’s loose fitting joggers and tried to work them down off his hips but Liam stopped him from taking his underwear down with them, chuckling slightly.

 

“Nuh uh, babe you’ve got to use your words or else you don’t get what daddy’s got waiting for you.” Harry made a few more desperate noises, even turned his head back to face Liam, green eyes pleading for respite from this slow and unwarranted torture. Liam chuckled again, reading all this in his lover’s eyes.

 

“I know you want them to watch babe, no shame in saying so. The quicker you say the word the quicker you can have what you want.” The taller boy huffed out a breath and bit his lip, nodding.

 

“I want it Li, I want it so bad.” Liam grinned, nodding encouragingly.

 

“Want what babe?” Harry jutted out his bottom lip, taking on an unintentional petulant tone.

 

“You to fuck me.” He forced out, his cheeks pinking slightly after the words were out his mouth.

 

“Yeah and?” Harry wanted to glare now, he really did but his libido overruled his annoyance and he hesitated just a beat longer before finally blurting out:

 

“Want you to fuck me hard…while the others _watch_.”

 

The room was so quiet after that you could’ve heard a pin drop, then Niall took a hitched breath and all eyes were suddenly on him.

 

“We’re really doing this then?” He didn’t seem as horrified as the others imagined he would, he looked pretty excited for it actually if the new light in his eyes were any indication not to mention the not so subtle adjustment he made to his checkered pajama bottoms. Zayn did the same as he made his way over to join Niall on the sofa though whether it was from having watched the blonde touch himself or the prospect of what was about to go down Liam didn’t know, a bit of both perhaps.

 

Louis oddly was the only one still on the fence about it all, eyeing Harry who was already wriggling out of his pants without permission with a fear that none of them has ever seen on the older lad. Liam clucked his tongue in disapproval and made a mental note to punish Harry for his impatience.

 

“Alright Tommo?” Liam asked a final time before he helped Harry get his briefs the rest of the way off and brought two fingers to tap at Harry’s rosebud lips. The younger boy gasped at the implication and Liam took full advantage, sticking his fingers into Harry mouth, Harry immediately began to suck on the digits wetting them and moaning around them because he had a bit of an oral fixation, could honestly get off on having Liam in his mouth alone—any part of Liam would apparently do.

 

Liam watched Harry in his element, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked his fingers, taking them like a champ and making the both of them even harder if it were possible. He was so distracted watching Harry’s mouth that he completely missed it when Louis finally caved and took a seat in the chair by the door.

 

“Think that’s enough love.” Liam murmured as his now glistening fingers slipped from the dimpled boy’s mouth to trail down to his pretty pink hole. He didn’t waste any time teasing Harry, there were some things that needn’t be shared with their mates and their foreplay was one of them.

 

He pressed both fingers in, and quickly went to work scissoring him open. Harry cried out as Liam gave him no time to adjust before he was working him over, brutally thrusting his thick muscular fingers in and out of him until it almost hurt, it felt so good.

 

“Li, oh god Liam.” Harry was moaning, scratching his fingers up and down his own thigh, leaving pink streaks in his milky skin.

 

“What do you need baby?”

 

“You, fuck! I need you to fuck me.”

 

“Better get the lube then, wouldn’t want daddy to hurt his boy now would we?” A full body shudder goes through the younger lad as he nods, scrambling to reach into the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube, before handing it over.

 

Liam takes the bottle, giving the fingers in Harry one final twist that has him screaming, grappling for something to hold onto. Liam smiles smugly and quickly stands to rid his body of his jogger bottoms and tank top, sparing the boys a quick look before he returns to the bed.

 

They’ve all changed in front of one another before, of course they have but they didn’t usually sit and stare and admire each other while nude, save for Harry who had a penchant for walking around in all his naked glory ever since the days of X Factor so it was sort of unavoidable. Liam knows he has nothing to be ashamed of and maybe there’s a bit of a confident swagger to his hips as he feels the other boy’s eyes on him, from his six pack to his taut bottom and generous endowment as he walks back to where Harry is still sprawled out, legs spread shameless and wantonly and climbs onto the bed once more.

 

Harry is literally trembling with want as his hungry eyes rove over Liam’s body, puffy pink lips being chewed raw as he tries his best to be patient, tempted to reach down and give himself a few strokes just to hold him over but he knows daddy wouldn’t appreciate that so he resists the urge and just focuses on breathing.

 

Liam returns to his spot between Harry’s thighs and Harry could just weep as he watches Liam drizzle a generous amount of lube onto his dick, slicking it up and down and all over his cock. Harry can feel his hole flutter a bit in anticipation, he can’t help it, his body knows what’s about to come and he wants it so damn bad, has been wanting it since the concert. Liam thrusting his hips with abandon, toying with the fangirls, making them scream their bloody heads off when he lifted his shirt to show off those spectacular abs of his—in truth Harry had been _thisclose_ to joining them if the other lads hadn’t been there to keep him in check.

 

“You ready for me baby?” Liam asked suddenly, bringing Harry back into focus.

 

“Fuck yeah; you know I am Li…”

 

“Then you know what you gotta do to get it don’t you?” Harry gulped; sparing the boy’s a cursory look before biting his lip.

 

“Please fuck me Daddy, need it good…make it hard.”

 

“Hard you say? Why’s that?” Harry began to blush now but he kept eye contact, thighs beginning to shake a bit from the strain of being stretched so far apart and also from the hot press of Liam’s cock head against the rim of his hole.

 

“Wanna feel it…for days after.” Liam had to close his eyes for a moment at this because Harry was staring up at him now with shiny, guileless eyes, looking far too innocent and Bambi-like then any twenty year old had the right to.

 

“As you wish.” He hissed before pushing in, making Harry’s eyes widen a bit as his body quickly adjusted.

 

Liam bit his lip hard enough to bleed because Harry was always so tight no matter how often he bottomed when they fucked he still squeezed Liam, sort of like trying to pull your fingers out a Chinese finger trap.

 

“ _Jesus_.” He heard faintly come from their left and just smirked wider and used it as incentive to start really fucking into Harry, so hard it shook the entire bed, the headboard knocking against the wall as if trying to go through the bloody thing.

 

“This what you want Harry, want me to slam you into the mattress?”

 

“Yes! Fuck yes Liam…” Harry cries out as Liam hits his prostate just right, goes absolutely wild with it, he’s always so responsive and tonight is no different, bringing a hand up to grip a fistful of curls, he whimpers as he gives them a hearty tug, hoping to distract himself from his impending orgasm, not wanting to come just yet. Liam recognizes this telltale trick and can’t help but fuck faster, wanting to push Harry over the edge only to get him hard again. Harry curses loudly as his eyes literally threaten to roll to the back of his head.

 

“Oh god Liam, I can’t…” He whines, as Liam continues to fuck him at a brisk and brutal pace, forcing the dirtiest sounds to fall from the younger boy’s lips, desperate for anything Liam will give him, but none of it seems enough as he still begs for more.

 

Faster.

 

Harder.

 

 

Right there.

 

 

More. More. MORE!

 

“Turn over.” Liam grits out suddenly, pulling out and watching as Harry gracelessly flips onto his stomach, quickly tucking a pillow beneath his hips.

 

“That’s it babe, you’re so bloody gorgeous you know that?” Liam murmured as he caressed a gentle hand down the curly lad’s spine to cup his arse.

 

All Harry could do is whimper in response, hips already moving against the pillow as if he could just hump it to release. Liam grabs his him with the hand not on Harry’s arse to still them, then brings the other one back and up, before bringing it down quickly to land a solid smack to Harry's pert little bum, sending him keening in both pain and pleasure.

 

“Shh, shh that’s for taking yer pants off without asking earlier…you know you’re always supposed to ask.” Liam tried to soothe his boyfriend, softly petting his inflamed skin.

 

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry daddy, I’m so sor—“Liam smacked him two more times in succession leaving the dimpled boy’s mouth opened in a wide ‘O’.

 

“I know you are but I’ve still gotta make sure you remember for next time yeah?” Three more spanks rained down until Harry’s arse cheeks were both bright and stinging.

 

“Oh my god.” Louis spoke suddenly, sounding both horrified and intrigued with just a hint of arousal around the edges. Liam glanced over his shoulder to meet his wide blue eyes and shot him a slow wink before dicking into Harry once again hard and without warning.

 

“Fucking A.” That was Zayn, who sounded completely wrecked and Liam looked over to find him and Niall massaging each other through their pants, though their eyes never left the pair on the bed.

 

Liam couldn’t help the smug look on his face, because now they knew, they all knew who wore the fucking pants in their relationship, though truthfully there were times when Liam wanted Harry to take control, tie him to the bed or worse not tie him but still expect Liam to obey him and not touch anything, those were the hardest nights because there was nothing Liam loved more than touching Harry.

 

Bringing his attention back to his boyfriend he bit his lip not to moan at the sight. Harry looked completely destroyed lying there with his cheek pressed into the pillow, arse up in air, taking him to good.

 

His skin flushed and glistening with sweat, neck stretched, his tendons straining obscenely. His eyes screwed shut as he moaned out an unintelligible string of words.

 

Liam reckoned that just wouldn’t do.

 

“Look at me Hazza.” He spat out, snapping his hips at a rapid pace but Harry just shook his head.

 

“Mm…can’t…too close…I’ll cum.” Liam had to smile fondly, because Harry truly was the perfect partner.

 

“No you won’t because I haven’t said you could now have I?” Harry whipped his head back and forth almost violently against the pillow, near completely sodden now with sweat.

 

“But it’s so good, god you always feel so good.” Harry was panting more than speaking at this point his voice a bit whiny with need.

 

“That’s cause I know how to take care of you eh? Know what you need.” Liam whispered huskily, leaning down to speak right up against the shell of his ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue.

 

“Yessss, daddy fuck! You always take care of me.” Harry admitted in a small, vulnerable voice, green eyes finally blinking open, slowly to meet Liam’s and it couldn’t have been kind to his neck to be turned at such an awkward angle but Liam could barely focus on that, too busy reading the pure emotion in Harry’s eyes.

 

The younger lad has always been somewhat of an open book to him, one of those wear your heart on your sleeves people who you genuinely see what you get right off the bat and he’s never been afraid to let Liam know how much he means to him, throws the words ‘I love you’ out like a salutation, so easily that sometimes Liam  finds it a bit difficult to believe that it’s really all that different with him than it is with say the Chinese delivery man or summat but right now, he has no doubt that Harry loves him, knows a look like that just can’t be faked.

 

“Oh fuck.” He blurts out suddenly and that was new, he usually never lost control when it was his turn to be in charge, but then he hadn’t expected to see that kind of trust in Harry’s eyes, that kind of love shining back at him and maybe it was the added heightened arousal of being watched but he tensed suddenly and came without warning. Harry whimpered at the feeling of being filled and moved his hips frantically, trying to fuck Liam through it, since the older lad seemed to have frozen still for some reason.

 

“Can I, Li babe can I? Oh god.” Harry begged, making painfully desperate noises now as he fucked himself on Liam’s softening dick and Liam looked down to see actual tears glistening in the corners of his eyes and gasped.

 

“Ye-yeah babe, be a love and come for me darling.” He spoke in a soft soothing voice, blanketing Harry in such a way that he was almost completely blocked from the other’s view because this was _theirs,_ the boys couldn’t have _this_ he decided as he reached a hand between Harry and the pillow beneath him to wrap a loose hand around his throbbing dick, knowing he didn’t really need much pressure to come. He just needed to feel Liam, to know he was there and that he really wanted Harry to come, that he was _allowed_ to.

 

Harry came with a cry, hips bucking with abandon as he rode out his orgasm, head thrown back, his drenched curls fanning across his shoulders as he moaned long and loud at the ceiling, not giving a single fuck who heard him. Liam grinned, loving this Harry and gave his dick a final squeeze right before Harry collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, completely spent as his body twitched slightly from aftershocks.

 

Liam pulled out as gently as possible, eliciting a small moan, that spurred him to tip forward and capture Harry’s pliant mouth, that could barely be roused to kiss him back. Liam chuckled at that, that smug look returning as he climbed off the bed, Harry already snoring softly as he headed for the toilet to get something to clean the both of them up, figuring they’d just have to share a shower in the morning.

 

He passed a gob smacked Zayn and Niall on the way, no longer touching each other but judging from the tents in their laps, it wouldn’t be long before they were. As if reading his mind, Zayn made a show of coughing.

 

“Well, fuck me…that was wild; don’t think I’ll be sleeping anytime soon after that.” He looked around the room, his eyes not really stopping to land on anything before he spoke again. “Reckon I’ll just pop a movie in or summat, you up for it Niall?” If Liam wasn’t mistaken the darker lad’s voice had risen just a tad when he said the words _up for it_ , eyes wandering to the blonde’s lap before darting back up to his eyes.

 

Niall never did have a poker face, so he blushed about twelve shades of red and nodded his head so fast Liam feared the blonde might pull something. Zayn just grinned.

 

“Cool, cool. So we’ll be off then, good show Liam…really showed us eh?”

 

“Yeah, don’t think I’ll ever be able to call you daddy direction again without think of…”Niall trailed off with a shudder, and then shivered again when Zayn laid a hand on his back, guiding him to the door.

 

Louis looked a bit hurt at not being invited and Liam watched as he opened his mouth to say so and quickly cut him off.

 

“Uh, Lou why don’t you ring El up, don’t think it’s too late yet.”

 

“Huh?” Liam widened his eyes pointedly and Louis finally looked the pair over, took in the barely caged heat in Zayn’s eyes and the coy way Niall curled into him and finally seemed to get it. “Oh right, right think a Skype call might be in order actually.” He said standing and making his way over to the door himself.

 

“I take it back I guess, what I said about you being a pushover and a bore in bed...because that was clearly the exact _opposite_ of boring…Hazza’s one lucky sod I say!” He finished with a wink, causing Liam to throw his head back and laugh.

 

“Well good and don’t you forget it.” He joked; Louis nodded and moved to leave, but turned back at the very last second.

 

“Is it always like that then? You know him begging, calling you daddy?” Liam too stopped, halfway through the bathroom door, hand poised at the light switch and tilted his head in thought before shaking it.

 

“No, not always sometimes I call him _master_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading <3


End file.
